Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a common Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as a ultra rare Charm. Bio Apple Blossom: An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core! Appearance Apple Blossom is a dark red apple with light pink flowers, green leaves, and a light pink worm poking out of her head. Her variant is a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The exclusive So Cool Fridge Apple Blossom is hot pink with a metallic finish, pale pink flowers and gold leaves. The worm is pale pink. The limited edition version of her from the Swapkins event is very similar to her original version but with a metallic finish. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first one features her as a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an light orange worm poking out of her head. The second variant features her as a translucent blue apple with yellow flowers, lighter green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The third variant features her as a metallic silver apple with pink flowers, lighter green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. All three variants have a dark green charm handle. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a pastel green apple with yellow flowers, green leaves, and a pastel pink worm poking out of her head. She is lightly coated with glitter. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. This variant features her as a pink apple with white and mint green flowers, mint green leaves, and a mint green worm poking out of her head. She has a mint green charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple Blossom seems to be the official mascot of the Shopkins franchise, due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *Apple Blossom may have been the first Shopkin ever. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the Chef Club Movie. *She might have a crush on Lil' Blaze, as seen in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). In the other parts, Lil' Blaze is seemingly her secret admirer, and in Part Five, it's revealed he is. Gallery Toys IMG_7233.JPG|Apple Blossom toy IMG_7234.JPG|Apple Blossom variant toy IMG_7235.PNG|Apple Blossom collector's tool artwork IMG_7236.JPG|Apple Blossom collector's tool variant artwork IMG_7238.JPG|Apple Blossom So Cool Metallic Fridge variant toy IMG_7239.PNG|Apple Blossom So Cool Metallic Fridge artwork IMG_7240.JPG|Apple Blossom Swapkins Event variant toy IMG_7241.JPG|Apple Blossom Charm toy IMG_7242.JPG|Apple Blossom Metallic Charm toy IMG_7243.JPG|Apple Blossom Translcuent Charm toy IMG_7244.PNG|Apple Blossom Charm artwork IMG_7245.PNG|Apple Blossom Metallic Charm artwork IMG_7246.JPG|Apple Blossom Translucent Charm artwork IMG_7247.JPG|Apple Blossom Mystery Edition #3 toy IMG_7248.PNG|Apple Blossom Shopkins Jewelry Box toy Choco Treasure Apple Blossom Choco Treasure magnet.jpg|Apple Blossom magnet that came out of a Choco Treasure egg. Category:Shopkins